


Scary Movies and Cuddles on the Couch

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I wrote this instead of studying for my chem final, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Soft Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but thats ok, cause why not, everything is platonic for the most part, felix and jisung are cowards but thats ok so am i, its more like hints at pre relationship now that i read it to myself oof, minlix is adoreable why does no one write about them, oh well, posted this last mintue but i fell asleep ok, short but sweet, theres like a hint of banghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Felix was a lot of things. He was a taekwondo champion. He was an great friend. A great brother. An amazing dancer. An all-around hard working and nice guy. But there was one thing that defined him even more.He was a coward.OrFelix is forced to watch a horror movie and gets scared. Minho comforts him.





	Scary Movies and Cuddles on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeysseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysseok/gifts).



> So this is something I wrote instead of studying. I wanted to write a Halloween Themed story and remembered this post I saw on twitter (@justastonethrow) about Felix clinging onto Minho during a scary movie and this was born.
> 
> just a warning this isn't really all that edited, more like i read it once before posting. its also written on 4 cups of black coffee cause i literally live off it instead of sleeping

Felix held many regrets in his life. Allowing his sister to put hair dye into his hair for Halloween, only to realize later it was permanent. Eating over 4 packs of Oreos on one of his more emotional days. Letting Jisung control his twitter. Befriending Jisung in general.

But one of his greatest regrets was this moment in time. Top ten for sure. Maybe even top five.

 

You see, Felix Lee was many things. He was a taekwondo champion. He was a great friend. A great brother. An amazing dancer. An all-around hard working and nice guy (at least, he hoped). But there was one thing above all that defined Felix Lee.

 

He was a coward.

 

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't as big of one as Jisung (the boy got scared by a bag once) but he was a close second to his best friend.

 

Their friends found it hilarious to put them both threw heart-stopping moments, sneaking up behind them whenever they could and scaring the crap out of them.

 

Once, Felix and Jisung were walking around a mall together when Hyunjin spotted them. Instead of coming up to say hello like a normal person, Hyunjin decided to creep up on them.

 

Let's just say it ended up with Jisung screaming, Felix using his taekwondo skills and Hyunjin on the ground.

 

Felix allowed himself to be dragged into Haunted Houses. He allowed himself to listen to scary stories. He watched the Halloween specials of his favourite tv shows. But one thing he obviously was Horror Movies. Not even the good quality ones, but the shitty jumpscare only ones that most people laughed at.

 

He always managed to pout his way out of watching them when his friends put them on, hiding away with his headphones plugged in under the warm covers of his bed. He never dared to even creep out of his room, making that mistake once. He ended up seeing one of the worst jumps scares of the movie, giving him nightmares for days after.

 

Normally, his friends wouldn't put up that much of a fight about his aversion towards horror movies, but for some reason today they were insistent he watched it or at least attempted too. No amount of pouting or puppy dog eyes worked (although he swore Chan almost cracked before Seungmin shoved his head away).

 

So here he found himself, huddled beneath his large blanket between Jeongin and Minho, head peeking out from under the floor, a scowl on his face.

 

“You’ll be ok Lix,” Jeongin said, patting his arm through the blanket. “I’ll protect you.”

 

“Thank you Jeongin, but you always pass out at the beginning of movies,” Felix responded, eyeing the younger, who just shrugged and smiled.

 

“It's the thought that count, Chan always says.”

 

“That is the truth my darling little Innie,” Chan called from his spot on the floor next to the massive bowl of popcorn. Jisung rolled his eyes before huddling more into the older boy, wrapping himself around Chan, who just tugged him closer.

 

A hand sneaked under his blanket, startling him as it carefully wrapped around his own. 

 

Turning his head, he blinked in confusion towards Minho.

 

“You’ll be ok Lixie, it's just a movie,” he whispered softly, smiling gently towards the other.

 

Felix swallowed but nodded, trusting the older. It was just a movie. He could do this.

 

He couldn't do this.

 

He knew he looked pathetic, hiding his head under the blanket and whimpering at every single sound the tv made, but he couldn't help it.

 

He wasn't like Woojin, who looked at the screen bored as hell or Hyunjin who laughed at everything that happened or even Seungmin who was simply ignoring the screen in favour of poking Changbin on the back of the head.

 

Jeongin, although he promised to help him out, had passed out even before the movie really started, barely five minutes in before the younger was snoring.

 

The only thing that was really grounding him was Minho's hand holding his own. Without that and he’d probably be on the floor in a ball.

 

He tensed, eyes wide as he glanced at the screen only for yet another jumpscare to happen, his heart pounding so fast he thought it would explode.

 

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his breathing. He didn't want to alarm anyone.

 

He barely noticed as Minho gently tugged his hand away, fingers instantly clenching into the fabric of his blanket.

 

Careful hands maneuvered him as the couch dipped as Minho moved and somehow Felix found himself laying on top of Minho's chest, his head perfectly placed so he could hear the other's heartbeat.

 

He looked up at the older, a question on his lips. Minho smiled towards him, eyes fond.

 

“I wanted a cuddle,” Minho whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Felix's back and tugging him closer, his blanket now covering them both.

 

Felix sent a grateful look up towards the elder, burying his face in his chest as one of Minho's hands came up to play with his hair gently.

 

Soon, Felix found himself drifting off into a slight doze, the sound of Minho's heartbeat like a soft lullaby in his ears.

 

Minho's fingers carefully carded through his hair, almost subconsciously now as his attention was drawn back to the tv, eyes flickering across the screen.

 

Felix blinked slowly, listening to the sound of Jisung struggling to grab a handful of popcorn where was he was trapped in Chan's arms. He yawned, eyes tearing up at the force slightly.

 

“Go to sleep Lixie,” Minho whispered softly, rubbing circles on his back.

 

Felix normally would protest. He didn't want Minho ending up with a sore back from sleeping on the couch all night with him. But at that moment, he found himself too tired to complain, simply snuggling closer to Minho.

 

As he fell into a dreamless sleep, he noticed Minho's arm's tightening and loosening subconsciously as the movie progressed around him, fingers never stopping as they ran through his hair. A smile formed on his lips as he pressed a soft kiss of thanks on Minho's neck, eyes finally falling shut completely as he felt a pair of lips kiss the top of his head softly.

 

Later, they both would come to regret not moving to a bed, backs sore but smiles wide. After that day, Minho and Felix would often curl up together, simply enjoying one another's company. Words weren't ever exchanged as to what it was, only soft smiles and gentle laughs.

 

And while Felix was still a coward, he had Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests! It doesn't have to be fluff either, I'll write anything but smut. 
> 
> And don't worry, more fics will be coming out. I'm just catching up on school and have to finish editing them.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> follow me on twitter! imma post sneak peeks to my stories on it plus like post things on there maybe?  
> @justastonethrow


End file.
